Phenol and cyclohexanone are important materials in the chemical industry and are useful in, for example, the production of phenolic resins, bisphenol A, ε-caprolactam, adipic acid, and plasticizers.
Currently, a common route for the production of phenol is the Hock process. This is a three-step process in which the first step involves alkylation of benzene with propylene to produce cumene, followed by oxidation of cumene to the corresponding hydroperoxide, and then cleavage of the hydroperoxide to produce equimolar amounts of phenol and acetone. However, the world demand for phenol is growing more rapidly than that for acetone. In addition, the cost of propylene feed is generally high.
Thus, a process that uses higher alkenes instead of propylene as feed and coproduces higher ketones, such as cyclohexanone, rather than acetone may be an attractive alternative route to the production of phenols. There is also a growing demand for cyclohexanone.
It is known from, e.g., U.S. Pat. No. 6,037,513 that cyclohexylbenzene can be produced by contacting benzene with hydrogen in the presence of a bifunctional catalyst comprising a molecular sieve of the MCM-22 type and at least one hydrogenation metal selected from palladium, ruthenium, nickel, cobalt, and mixtures thereof. This reference also discloses that the resultant cyclohexylbenzene can be oxidized to the corresponding hydroperoxide which is then decomposed to the desired phenol and cyclohexanone co-product.
The oxidation of cyclohexylbenzene to produce cyclohexylbenzene hydroperoxide and the cleavage of cyclohexylbenzene hydroperoxide to produce phenol and cyclohexanone are much more complex than the cumene oxidation and cumene hydroperoxide cleavage in the Hock process. Many process parameters can affect the final yield of phenol and cyclohexanone in the cyclohexylbenzene hydroperoxide cleavage step.